Lee Meriwether
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Actress |characters = Losira }} Lee Ann Meriwether is an actress who played Losira in the third season episode . She filmed her scenes between Friday and Thursday at Desilu Stage 9 and Stage 10. She also filmed a makeup test on Wednesday at Stage 9. Meriwether was married to actor Frank Aletter for sixteen years, between 1958 and 1974. They have two daughters, actress Kyle Aletter and stuntwoman Lesley Aletter. In 1986 she married for the second time, now to actor Marshall Borden. In 1955, she was crowned Miss America as a 19-year-old drama student. Her movie and television career began in the 1960s, starring in five TV shows: The Clear Horizons (1960-1962), The Young Marrieds (1964), The Time Tunnel (1966-1967), The New Andy Griffith Show (1971), and Barnaby Jones (1973-1980). She also had a recurring role on Mission: Impossible, which, like Star Trek, was produced at Desilu Studios, and also featured Leonard Nimoy. However, she is most famous for playing "Catwoman" in the campy 1966 Batman movie (replacing Julie Newmar in the role), which also featured Frank Gorshin, Gil Perkins, Dick Crockett, George Sawaya, Charles Picerni, and stunts by Lou Elias, Hubie Kerns, Sr., and Victor Paul. She later played another role in two episodes of the series (she worked with Grace Lee Whitney, Lloyd Haynes, and Chuck Hicks in the episodes). In Time Tunnel she appeared with a number of Trek alumni. James Darren and Whit Bissell were part of the main cast, while Lawrence Montaigne, Paul Carr, Rhodes Reason, Abraham Sofaer, Malachi Throne, Michael Ansara, John Winston, Bart La Rue, John Hoyt, Paul Fix, Warren Stevens, Bruce Mars, Elizabeth Rogers, Robert Walker, John Crawford, Arnold Moss, Joseph Ruskin, Victor Lundin, Torin Thatcher, Paul Comi, Perry Lopez, Theo Marcuse, David Opatoshu, Nehemiah Persoff, Dick Geary, Peter Brocco, Dick Dial, Vince Howard, Anthony Caruso, Arthur Batanides, Chuck Hicks, and Gil Perkins appeared in guest roles. Carey Wilber and Robert Hamner wrote episodes of the series, and the show also featured music by George Duning. She co-starred with fellow TOS guest star Robert Lansing on two occasions, 1959 in the science fiction film 4D Man (also with Guy Raymond) and again in Namu, the Killer Whale in 1966. In 2003, she reunited with most of the surviving Batman cast members, including fellow Catwoman Julie Newmar and Riddler Frank Gorshin, in the TV special Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt. Jason Marsden and Julia Rose played Burt Ward and Newmar, respectively, in 1960s scenes. Jim Jansen, Ray Buktenica, Steve Vinovich, Joel Swetow, Christopher Darga, and Todd Merrill also had roles in the special. She was recently a regular on the soap opera All My Children and made a guest appearance on Desperate Housewives (with Teri Hatcher and Brenda Strong). Meriwether was cast in the 2017 animated film Batman vs. Two-Face, reuniting her again with both William Shatner and Julie Newmar. External links * * * de:Lee Meriwether es:Lee Meriwether fr:Lee Meriwether Meriwether, Lee Meriwether, Lee